


I like it when you talk (talk), dirty when you talk (talk)

by keygasmic



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keygasmic/pseuds/keygasmic
Summary: Suddenly there was a low crunching sound from behind him, he spun around in his place and his eyes immediately locked with a young mans. The man was dressed in only a simple cloth, brown and loosely tied around his waist. Small vines draped over his shoulders and wrapped around his waist and legs, finishing at his ankles. He seemed to glow.





	I like it when you talk (talk), dirty when you talk (talk)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Livejournal 27/09/2010, then reposted to new account 17/11/2018.

Nine-year-old Donghae sat up slowly, his head still buzzing from the fall. The last thing he remembered was climbing through the break in the trees and slipping as he lost his footing on a loose branch. Rubbing his right arm, he propped himself up on his left and looked around the clearing he’d landed in.  
  
The clearing was small, surrounded on all sides by trees. Patches of light broke through the branches and lit up the area around him. If he wasn’t in so much pain, he was sure he would have enjoyed the beautiful sight.  
  
Biting back a groan, he sat up fully, nursing his wrist. “Hello?” he called, his brow furrowed when he got no reply, “Hello?” he tried again. Still he was met with silence. It didn’t seem like he’d wandered that far, maybe if he called louder his mother and grandparents would hear.  
  
He stood up shakily, hissing in pain as his arm was jolted. “Is anyone there?” he yelled, holding it to his chest. His eyes began to water, the extent of the situation setting in. He let out a frustrated sigh, “Someone?”  
  
Suddenly there was a low crunching sound from behind him, he spun around in his place and his eyes immediately locked with a young mans. The man was dressed in only a simple cloth, brown and loosely tied around his waist. Small vines draped over his shoulders and wrapped around his waist and legs, finishing at his ankles. He seemed to glow.  
  
Donghae's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell agape, he stared in wonder as the male gracefully stepped between two trees and came to stand before him. “I-I fell. C-Can you help me?” he stuttered, the man’s brow furrowed and he reached out to touch Donghae's arm. Donghae flinched and backed away, out of his reach.  
  
“It’s okay,” was the almost whisper that left the male’s lips. Donghae felt himself almost instantly relax and move into the man’s touch. As soon as the hand connected with his injured wrist a slow but sure numbness spread up his arm and across his shoulder. A moment later the male stepped back and smiled warmly at Donghae. “It should be okay now,” he said, smile not budging.  
  
Donghae stared down at his wrist in wonder, “T-Thank you.” He looked up, eyes wide. “How did you do that?” he asked. “It doesn’t even hurt a little bit anymore!”  
  
The male smiled down at him, “Never you mind. Now, we should see about getting you home.” He stepped past Donghae and made to move back into the trees, when he turned back, “Coming?” he asked. Donghae stalled for a moment before he followed the man.  
  
Donghae followed along silently beside the male, not making a sound as he was led through the forest. He almost bumped into the back of the man when he suddenly stopped in the middle of a path, “Go across the clearing and through those trees over there.” He pointed to a small cluster of bushes, “Your family will be there waiting for you.” He pressed a warm hand to Donghae's chest and smiled down at him, “Listen to your parents next time they warn you about wandering.”  
  
Donghae nodded mutely and allowed himself to be pushed lightly in the direction of the trees. He was halfway across the clearing when he stopped and turned back to the man, “Wait. What’s your name?”  
  
“Sungmin,” the male, now known as Sungmin, smiled. “Now go, your parents are worried.”  
  
“Thank you, Sungmin.” Donghae grinned and turned back around, running off through the trees.  
  
  
  
That was years ago now, after Donghae had climbed through those final trees he’d forgotten everything about the forest and the mysterious man within it. He’d never gone back in. Something about the trees deterred him from venturing back, until now.  
  
Seventeen-year-old Donghae ignored the calls of his mother and aunts. He couldn’t deal with them, not right now. He needed to escape, to get away. But to where, he didn’t know. He just knew that he couldn’t be there with those people any longer; those horribly judgmental, frustrating people. He was surprised they were getting to him just now, how he’d survived this long without snapping he didn’t know.  
  
He pushed through the trees, shoving away branches and twigs, moving deeper and deeper into the darkness. He swore as his foot slipped out from underneath him, twisting and snapping painfully. He let out a loud cry and fell, clutching desperately at his ankle.  
  
Treacherous hot tears slid down his cheeks as he rolled up the bottom of his pants to inspect the damage. “Fuck!” he gasped, bottom lip catching between his teeth. The bone was protruding through the skin, trails of blood seeping from the wound. He bit back another cry and looked away.  
  
“Fuck,” he groaned and tilted his head up, willing the tears away. Sharp pain started to spread up his leg and he stifled a sob. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The pain was getting too much. He was going to pass out. He was sure of it.  
  
He didn’t notice when a man appeared behind him, nor did he notice when said man’s hand came down on his ankle, over the bloody and damaged skin. He did notice however, when the pain faded. “What…” His eyes grew wide and he jumped to his feet, backing away from the man. “What- how-” he gasped.  
  
“Shh,” the male soothed, reaching out for Donghae. “It’s okay, Donghae-ah.”  
  
Donghae froze and eyed the man wearily, “How do you know my name?” he asked sharply.  
  
The man’s brow furrowed, “You don’t…” he trailed off, eyes glazing over in an emotion Donghae didn’t immediately recognize.  
  
Donghae's lips parted, ready to ask the man yet again how he knew his name, when his eyes caught the vines that were winding around and over his body.  
  
Donghae's eyes traced the thin vine that started just below the man’s ear and curled around his neck, taking a path down his bare chest and over his abdomen. The vine met others around his waist, just above the thin brown material that was draped there. The vines continued down his thighs and over his calves, to finally end at his ankles.  
  
“What… what are you?” he stuttered, finally taking in the man’s full appearance.  
  
The man smiled another one of his warming smiles and rested his hand over Donghae's heart. “We’ve met before Donghae-ah,” he breathed, “Do you remember me?” The man’s warm breath ghosted over Donghae's jaw as he leant forward.  
  
Donghae's eyes fluttered shut and he was met with an image of the man – Sungmin, his mind corrected – standing between two trees; his body glowing in the dim light. His eyes snapped open. “Sungmin,” he breathed.  
  
The man’s eyes lit up and he pulled Donghae into his arms, “You do remember me!” He grinned.  
  
Arms wrapped tightly around his middle and a face buried into his shoulder, Donghae shuddered when warm breathe brushed against his neck once again. He jumped slightly when the hand that was stroking up and down his back dipped a little further down, slipping beneath the waist band of his jeans.  
  
Sungmin grinned against his neck, “Donghae-ah… did you miss me?”  
  
Without a second thought, Donghae nodded his head. “Yes,” he stuttered, eyes fluttering shut. Sungmin's lips connected with the smooth skin of his neck, tongue flicking out to lick up the exposed flesh. A small moan broke through Donghae's parted lips and he gripped the other’s back tightly.  
  
“Donghae-ah, I’ve been waiting so long for you to come back to me,” Sungmin whispered, one of his hands moving back up to slip under Donghae's shirt and stroke over his back. A shiver slipped up Donghae's spine and he buried his face into Sungmin's shoulder, muffling another moan.  
  
For some reason, every one of Sungmin's touches spread heat throughout Donghae's whole body, sending sparks from his head to his toes. “S-Sungmin-ah,” Donghae gasped, nails sinking into the bare flesh of Sungmin's shoulders. “Sungmin-ah… why does this feel so good?”  
  
Sungmin's grin broadened and he pressed another kiss to his neck, “I can make you feel good.” He kissed up Donghae's neck, lips brushing over his pulse. “I can make your wildest dreams come true…”  
  
Donghae's breath was coming out ragged now and he just hoped he didn’t come in his pants. Sexually experienced he was not, but he at least knew coming early wasn’t the best sign to a partner and Sungmin wasn’t just any partner, he was almost god-like in comparison to that boy he’d had that drunken fling with at Heechul's party.  
  
Sungmin's lips traveled over his jaw, his cheeks to his chin and then down, bottom lip running along the column of Donghae's neck and collar. Sungmin's hands slid down Donghae's sides, lifting his shirt up once he reached the hem. Donghae lifted his arms in assistance and pressed himself back against Sungmin when the offending piece of clothing was gone.  
  
A low hiss escaped Donghae's lips when Sungmin's and his skin came into contact, a gentle burn spreading through his body; he held Sungmin against him and mouthed at his neck, the gentle heat lulling him into a sense of security. His eyes fell shut and he sucked at the skin beneath his lips. Sungmin's breathy moan hit Donghae's ear amplifying a hundred times over and sending him into a frenzy.  
  
Sungmin gripped at Donghae's shoulders. “D-Donghae-ah,” he panted, cupping the others jaw and crashing their lips together. Sungmin's kiss was like water to fire; he dulled the low burn and sent chills up his spine. He sucked Sungmin's tongue between his lips, teeth grazing over the flesh and moans spurting forth from his lips.  
  
Sungmin's hands tore at Donghae's pants, ripping the button clear off the zipper and yanking the metal down over Donghae's bulge. Donghae groaned at the feeling of Sungmin's fingers against his heated flesh, he kicked the pants off, reaching to push his boxer briefs down also.  
  
The cool air hit Donghae's bare skin, sending another chill up his spine. He clutched Sungmin's frame close to him, kiss becoming sloppy. The cloth around Sungmin's waist fell away without either of them making a move to push it away. Sungmin chuckled into the kiss, grinding against Donghae's erection.  
  
Donghae broke away from the kiss, head tilting back. “Sungmin-ah!” he cried, gripping the others hips and grinding back. A collective gasp escaped both of their lips and Sungmin's lids fluttered shut, lips parting in a silent moan.  
  
The fervent rocking picked up pace and Sungmin gripped Donghae's forearms, nails leaving small crescents along the tanned skin. “Sungmin… so close,” Donghae panted, palm cupping Sungmin's jaw and bringing their lips back together. Their teeth collided painfully this time, but neither made any move to show any discomfort.  
  
“S-Stop…” Sungmin hissed, forcing his eyes open. Donghae paused and eyed Sungmin, concern washing over his features. “Donghae-ah…” Sungmin stepped back, arms moving to Donghae's side, his dragged them down the damp flesh, down to his hips.  
  
Donghae watched as Sungmin fell to his knees. “Donghae-ah,” his breath puffed warmly against Donghae's erection, sending Donghae into another frenzy. His lips brushed lightly over the head, pre-come catching on his bottom lip and glinting in the light. His tongue swiped out and caught the drop, “Mmm… you taste so good, Donghae-ah.”  
  
Donghae let out a strangled moan and tangled his fingers in Sungmin's hair, yanking the other forward until his lips closed around his member. Sungmin made a small gagging sound, but accepted the thick shaft anyway. Donghae groaned lightly and began yanking Sungmin's head forward and back over his cock, small groans passing his lips as a chill met exposed skin.  
  
Sungmin gripped the backs of Donghae's thighs, tongue stroking over every inch of the pulsing flesh in his mouth. He moaned around Donghae, teeth grazing lightly over the tip. Donghae's head fell back against the tree he was propped up against, moss covered bark cushioned his back and helped sooth the dull burn still present through his body.  
  
Sungmin's cheeks hollowed out and he sucked Donghae farther in with a loud slurp; Donghae's hands trembled in the others hair, nails sinking into his scalp. “Sungmin-ah, fuck…” he breathed, rocking his hips forward into the heat.  
  
A wide grin spread over Sungmin's lips and he bobbed his head faster, teeth scraping over Donghae's cock. “Mmm…” he moaned, tongue soothing the abused skin. Donghae's thighs trembled below his hands, muscles tensing under his touch.  
  
“Sung… Sungmin.” Donghae gasped, eyes squeezing shut. The heat flowing through his body, from the tips of his fingers to his toes, collected in his lower stomach, pulsing. His head lolled from side to side and he gripped Sungmin tighter, lips parting in a silent moan. “Close… God, so close.”  
  
Sungmin sat back, lips falling away from Donghae's cock. He grasped the engorged flesh in his hands and flicked his tongue over the head, nibbling at the slit. Donghae let out a low moan and let his head forward, eyes locking with Sungmin's.  
  
Donghae's brow furrowed and his eyes slipped shut again, with a loud cry he threw his head back and let Sungmin swallow him whole, thick spurts of come hitting the back of his throat. Donghae slid down the tree, a panting, shivering mess. “Sungmin,” he murmured, cupping the blond’s chin and drawing him in for a kiss.  
  
Sungmin gladly answered the kiss, climbing into Donghae's lap. He rested his hands loosely on the brunet’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around Donghae's waist, “Donghae-ah…” he pressed kisses from Donghae's jaw, to just below his ear, “Donghae, fuck me?”  
  
Donghae trembled and gripped Sungmin's hips tightly. “W-what?”  
  
“Fuck. Me,” Sungmin whispered, warm breathe puffing over Donghae's neck. His teeth grazed over the sweat damp flesh and his hands trailed down Donghae's front, nails catching over his nipples. “Donghae-ah, don’t you want me?” A pout formed over Sungmin's lips and he looked up at Donghae from below his lashes.  
  
Donghae drew in a sharp intake of breath. “S-Sungmin… I-I…” is eyes searched the others pleadingly, lips parting.  
  
Sungmin smiled down at him and cupped his jaw, “Shh… its okay, baby. I can do all the work.” He pressed a light kiss over Donghae's lips. “Just sit back and relax.”  
  
Sungmin's fingers closed around the base of Donghae's arousal, nails tracing the vein up the side. “So eager…” Sungmin commented under his breathe. Donghae didn’t take any notice of it, lips fastening over Sungmin's pulse. Sungmin pumped Donghae back to life, soft gasps leaving his lips as Donghae's kisses became a little more insistent.  
  
Without warning, Sungmin sat up on his knees, Donghae's lips detached from his neck. Donghae looked up at him confused, but Sungmin merely grinned down at him.  
  
“You’re about to have the ride of you life baby,” Sungmin whispered huskily, mouth catching Donghae's in a passionate kiss.  
  
Sungmin wrapped his arms around Donghae's neck and slowly sunk down over his erection, legs spreading wider to accommodate. Another soft gasp escaped his lips as he was filled fully. “Donghae,” was the breathy moan panted against Donghae's cheek. He pressed himself closer, fingers tangling in Donghae's thick locks.  
  
Donghae wrapped one of his arms around Sungmin's middle, the other sliding up to cup his cheek and draw their lips together yet again. Sungmin moaned into their kiss, tongue slipping through and tangling with Donghae's. Slowly, Sungmin lifted himself, legs trembling and lowered himself back down, setting the pace.  
  
Moan after sweet moan slipped from Sungmin's lips, his hips thrusting down fervently, “Donghae-ah… oh, ugh... oh God!” he cried, bouncing harder. Donghae's lips quivered and he gripped Sungmin's thighs, guiding him with each downward motion.  
  
Each of Sungmin's thrusts was now punctuated with a low moan, high in Sungmin's case. Hands scrambled for purchase on anything they could, fingers slipping on sweat-damp skin. Donghae grasped Sungmin's waist, nails digging into the smooth flesh. “Sungmi-” Before he could finish the other’s name, he let out a loud cry and pushed his hips up sharply, release shooting deep within Sungmin.  
  
A low whimper escaped Sungmin's lips and his thrusts became shallow, legs cramping up making his movements weaker. “Fuck,” Sungmin swore, hand moving up to tangle in his own hair. “Donghae… fuck. Fuck.” Beads of sweat trickled down his neck and over his chest, dripping down until they met a patch of curls. “Fuck, touch me. Donghae, just… fucking… Donghae-ah!”  
  
Sungmin's eyes flew open and locked with Donghae's, the younger male’s lips were tilted up in a grin, his hand casually stroking Sungmin's erection. “Sungmin-ah,” he breathed, leaning forward until his lips were a breath away from Sungmin's ear. “Come for me?”  
  
Suddenly, Sungmin's body went rigid and then his whole body trembled. “Donghae-ah…” he whimpered, brow furrowing. He let his head fall forward onto Donghae's shoulder, hips moving into the other’s touch. With one final tug, Sungmin let out a small cry and shuddered against Donghae, his come covering their stomachs.  
  
The air around them was thick, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sungmin sat back slightly, palm moving up from its limp position at his side to cup Donghae's jaw and bring their foreheads together, “Donghae-ah…” he murmured lips pressing briefly against Donghae's in a breath of a kiss.  
  
Donghae nudged his chin forward, smile over his lips before he sealed them with Sungmin's, he sighed in content and held Sungmin against him, “This should be illegal.” He paused and then broke out into laughter, “Wait, I’m pretty sure it is. How old are you?”  
  
Sungmin sat back, left brow cocking up, “I’m not to sure; I stopped counting years ago.” He grinned and leant back in for a kiss. Donghae's laughter echoed throughout the clearing, “Easy now, pedo.” Donghae grinned, Sungmin's brow furrowed in annoyance, “What? It’s not my fault you’re incredibly old. Pedo.”  
  
Sungmin rolled his eyes and made to get up. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go find someone else to use up all of my years of pent up sexual tension with.” He sighed; Donghae chuckled lightly and cupped Sungmin's chin, bringing their lips together again. Sungmin made a small sound of annoyance, but didn’t move to pull away from the kiss. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he muttered, sentence being swallowed up by Donghae's eager mouth.  
  
Before long, they were both hard again. “Sungmin-ah, g-get up,” Donghae stuttered, pulling away from the kiss. Brow furrowed, Sungmin complied, getting to his feet. His hands came to rest on his hips, “Well?”  
  
“Hold on,” Donghae said, getting to his feel also, with shaky legs he backed Sungmin up against the nearest tree. A small gasp slipped past Sungmin's lips when they met the cool bark. “Donghae-ah?”  
  
Ignoring the small yelp of surprise, Donghae hoisted Sungmin up against the wood and hooked his legs around his waist, “Donghae, what- Donghae-ah!” Sungmin's head fell back with the shout of the other’s name as he was filled yet again. Donghae's pace started out frantic, deep and shallow thrusts pining Sungmin to the tree.  
  
“Donghae… Donghae… oh, God… Donghae.” Sungmin cried, fingers gripping Donghae's shoulders, nails sinking into the skin.  
  
One of Donghae's hands left Sungmin's thigh and pressed against the smooth bark of the tree, his legs trembled beneath him and his thrusts became messy. “Sungmin-ah, fuck… I’m sorry,” he gasped, teeth sinking into the blond’s shoulder, he bit down as he felt his release leave him.  
  
Sungmin's hand gripping the base of his arousal, tugging frantically as Donghae rocked his hips steadily into his heat, milking the last of his release. Sungmin's spare hand moved from Donghae's shoulder to join his other on his erection, both tugged furiously, relying on Donghae to hold him up. His hips snapped up and down moving into the touch. “Donghae, fuck, Donghae!” he screamed; the sound echoing throughout the trees surrounding them.  
  
White streaks of come spurted forth from his cock, his whole body trembled and he flopped back against the tree, eyes falling shut. Donghae stepped back, lowering Sungmin to the ground.  
  
The pair stood their on shaky legs, leaning on each other for support. “You… you never told me what you were before,” Donghae panted.  
  
Sungmin grinned against his neck, “I’m everything you’ve ever dreamed of, baby.”


End file.
